


8 Years

by playwanders



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwanders/pseuds/playwanders
Summary: 8 years of waiting.8 years of Oh Sehun.8 years of Xi Luhan.8 years of Sehun and Luhan.





	8 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a birthday gift for my Aki!  
> I hope this is okay? Hahahah!  
> Unbeta-ed so please let me fix this once done.  
> Time check? 5:26 AM MNL.  
> Please do leave a comment!

_8 years._

_8 years of love._

_8 years of tears._

_8 years of sincerity._

_8 years of trust._

_8 years of Oh Sehun._

_8 years of Xi Luhan._

_8 years of Sehun and Luhan._

Luhan is a rising actor in China. A very famous one because of his androgynous face. He is always the first choice in every drama that needs an actor like him. He also does host of variety shows even in Korea. And that’s when he met Oh Sehun. A famous director in Asia and a rising one in America for his indie and documentary films that are gaining attention from other countries.

_“Luhan, this is Sehun. He is the director in that film you really love? That Call Me By Your Name?” his manager Chen stated as he introduced the handsome director to him._

_Sehun offers his hand for a handshake but he was still star-struck to be aware by that. His manager elbowed him and signals the hand waiting for him to accept. He does so and felt an electricity from the other._

_“Nice to meet you, Luhan. I never knew that a famous actor is a fan of my work. Thank you so much.”_

_“God Bless you because your work is masterpiece!” he enthusiastically answered the director who smiled at him with a red cheek._

_That day, Luhan finds out what to like in Sehun more._

“Xi Luhan!”

A standing ovation and enormous claps will be heard inside the theatre. He ascended to the stage and accepted his trophy.

“Ah… hello. I never expected that I’ll be bagging this prestigious trophy.” His eyes are glistening with unshed tears. “I told myself before attending this festival that there are a lot of good actors nowadays. There is Zhang Yixing for example. A lot of good films and dramas were released this year. And that made me think, Ah! I will not expect to win any awards. So there, I would want to thank my manager who is always there for me, be it for shooting or out-of-town trips. Thank you, Chen! Thank you to my management, especially to Teacher Kim Junmyeon for always believing that I can make it and that I’ll be a good actor someday. Thank you. Thank you also to my family and friends who are always supporting me even if I barely see them. I will surely make time to repay your endless support… And- and to my fans!! Thank you so much for being with me through these years. It wasn’t a smooth road but you all stayed with me. You are the best fans one could ever wish for!”

He paused and look for the person who he really wants to share his award.

“And lastly, to Director Sehun. Thank you for keeping me company through my sleepless nights. For telling me what I should improve and what I should not. For keeping tabs on me and taking care of my hard-headed self. You are my strength. Thank you and I share this award to you, my love. Again. Thank you, Beijing Film Festival, for this award. Thank you.”

A loud clap started from the end of the rows, following a round of applause. Luhan smiled and mouthed, _I love you._ Sehun sends him a flying kiss and a heart shaped hand over his head.

 

_They barely see each other because of their schedules._

_“I miss you.”_

_“I missed you too.”_

_Sehun can only touch his screen, can only hear Luhan’s voice over the earphones and can only watch him through Skype. Luhan has an on-going drama and Sehun is currently in Hollywood attending a film festival as another work of him got nominated for Best Picture._

_“I’m sorry Sehun.”_

_Frown evident to Sehun’s face because of Luhan’s sudden apology. “What’s that for, baby?”_

_He heard a deep sigh from the other screen. “Because I can’t make time for you when you always do it for me. I couldn’t join you there when I told you I’ll be with you in every step of your way to the Hollywood. I suck right? Not keeping my promise.”_

_“Lu, baby.” The said man stares at his screen, wanting to kiss his better half. “You know that I understand right? That’s work. Your dream role. You always told me that it is your dream to act as a Knight turned to a King. I watched today’s episode and you are awesome baby. I really like how you portrayed the character and the emotions are so raw. I---” his speech got cut off as he heard a sniff from the other._

_“Lu? Are you okay?”_

_Sniffs turned to a loud cry. “Baby? Why are you crying? Did something happen? Are you hurt? Baby please answer me.” Sehun didn’t know what to do, he’s helpless this way when he’s away to his Luhan.  
“’m o-okay… It’s j-just that I t-think I… -sniffs- I didn’t deserve you? You’re so perfectly understanding that I didn’t know what made you stay with me? Like I am the best out there where in fact there are lots of people who you can be with bu-but you’re still here? You understand my schedules and my priorities. And—and never did I hear you complaining?”_

_Sehun smiled. He fucking wants to hug Luhan and kiss him endlessly. “Because I love you.”_

Luhan is currently a guest on Happy Together, a variety show that interviews a lot of celebrity to ask about a little of their private lives. Together with his best friend, an actor-model Byun Baekhyun who at present smiling at the hosts because of their questions.

“So Baekhyun, we saw your post in your Instagram!” A loud squeal from the audience will be heard when they started throwing questions to his best friend. “Please tell us a little about your proposal!”

He swears his friend is in the happiest mood after the proposal happened. He watched him as he answered the hosts about it. “And then Chanyeol came with paper on his hand, asking me to marry him and to sign the contract that I said yes?”

A series of laughs after his best friend unfolds what happened to his famous IG Story with a Cartier ring and a binding contract. He giggles as he was one of the witnessed of that funny proposal of the CEO of Loey Entertainment and his number one talent.

 “What about you Luhan? You’ve been together with Director Sehun for a long time, now right? When do you plan to settle down?”

“Oh right!” one of the hosts exclaimed. “Are you not scared that he might find another man who he can marry now? He’s a hotshot and a lot of girls and boys are after your man. Are you confident with him?”

Luhan just shrugged but a little smile is pasted in his pretty face. “I know Sehun. I always tell him that he might just get bored of me and find someone else who has time for him. But, he constantly assures me why he stays with me and that’s what I hold on. As for the settling down, soon. We will let the public know.”

The host asked a last question, “Then what’s so special about Oh Sehun?”

He beautifully smiled at the host. “What’s so special about him? Nothing. It’s just that there’s nothing special without him.”

 

_Sehun hasn’t said anything ever since they got out from his Manager’s wedding reception. He was ecstatic to know that his manager told him that he’ll be marrying his childhood friend. The wedding is so lovely, he can feel the love that surrounds the couple._

_Back to his senses, he noticed that the car has stopped already, and they are parked outside his apartment._

_“Sehunnie?” he cautiously asked his boyfriend. He looked like he is too deep in thinking whatever that bothers him, and Luhan didn’t like it. Hey, they are a team and they should share each other’s worries._

_“Love?”_

_“I was thinking when will you be ready?_

_“Ready for what?”_

_“Ready to marry me? I know you still have priorities and I won’t take you away from those dreams you need to fulfill. I was merely wondering when. I am not tired. I will wait for you always.”_

_The faraway look from his boyfriend hurts Luhan so much. He hates it that he made Sehun wait for him until he’s ready enough to let go of his dreams and priorities. He knows that his least priority is his boyfriend. He has nothing to offer yet to Sehun, he has nothing to give him yet. He is just Luhan, a famous actor, won several awards but he still feels unsatisfied to what he achieves so far. And this man beside him, is a million worth of dreams. He has a been a famous and respectable director in such a young age. He has been chosen to co-direct some famous Hollywood movies, invited to be a judge at prestigious film awarding show in different country and solely direct award-winning actors and actresses in Korea and USA. And he couldn’t be prouder of his Sehun. If only he’s also born in the same society with Sehun, then he will._

_He was unsatisfied because he hasn’t proved himself to be worthy to Sehun’s Family. He knows he was loved by Sehun’s parent and siblings and he was accepted a long time ago. Its just he wants to do more, to show that he can attain his dreams without others help and influence._

_“You don’t need to answer me baby. I am just thinking about it and will it be not in my intention to pressure you. I will always wait for you to be prepared. To be mine completely. Yes, I know you’re mine, and I also know I am not in your most priority. And I understand. Honestly. I just want to let you know that whenever you’re ready, I’ll marry you in a heartbeat. Because I love you.”_

_Luhan didn’t need words as he felt a lovely kiss from his perfect boyfriend._

 

Luhan smiled at that certain memory even if his eyes are starting to heavy. He is tired. He is exhausted. But he still attended his regular hosting stint in one of popular variety show in Korea.

“Luhan! Be ready in 5 minutes. We’ll be airing in 5 minutes okay?” a staff called him.

“Yes! I’ll be out there in 2 minutes! Thanks!” he put his script down and inspect his makeup. He looks good, no he looks so pretty with his honey blonde hair styled down to achieve an innocent vibe which they success with. His eyebags are covered with concealer and his pale lips is covered by colored lip balm. Not bad given that he hasn’t had a good sleep since the movie he’s in started shooting.

He noticed that there’s a lot of people watching the show inside the studio. They were on air when the lights suddenly off, making Luhan yelp out of shock. The big monitor behind them shows different greetings from important people in his life. He didn’t know that they prepared a lot for him and that he forgot his own birthday. All the greetings from his loved ones made him cry that the people in the studio cooed at the sight.

“Hi Baby.” Luhan tears started to fall one by one until it was streaming down his face. He missed his Sehun. The reason why he’s tired was to forget that in this year, his boyfriend isn’t with him to celebrate his special day. “Sehunnie…”

“Why my baby is crying?”

“How did you know I was crying?” the audience laughs at him but still amazed by his cuteness.

“Well because I know you’re a crying baby? And that you missed me? Happy birthday my dear Luhan. I wish you happiness and fulfillment. A healthy body to make it through every shooting day, a peaceful mind to help you make a decision, and a heart full of love to make you realize that people loves you.”

The video ended abruptly, and he was about to complain about it when quickly a Happy Birthday song blasted the studio. People are singing and what surprised him was the person holding the cake.

“Sehun-ah!” he called out the handsome director holding out his cake. “I thought you have a filming in France?”

“I do. I just came from the airport. I will never miss your birthday Lu.” Sehun stated while kissing his forehead. “Why don’t you make a wish and blow the candles because my hands are getting numb?”

Luhan giggled. He then makes a wish and blow out his candles.

_I wish eternity with you, Oh Sehun._

**_HAPPY 84 MONTHS HUNHAN!_ **

**_HAPPY 2,555 DAYS WITH YOU SEHUN AND LUHAN!_ **

_Luhan cannot help but widely smile at his boyfriend’s antics. He was surprised not by a romantic candlelight dinner, or a starry night dinner. Nevertheless, his boyfriend puts a lot of effort to make those words using post it notes at one of the tallest building in Korea. He didn’t know what his boyfriend did to pull off that kind of surprise and how much did he spent on those post it notes and those people he convinced._

_“You like it?”_

_Turning around to the perfect man, he smiled sweetly at him. “You don’t need to ask if I do, cause I surely loves it! Thank you, Sehunnie.” He slowly tiptoed, rounds his hand to Sehun’s neck and kissed him._

_“If that’s how thankful you are, I might do this often.” Sehun wraps his strong and large arms to his waist. Oh, how he loves to feel Sehun this close. Their bodies so close he could hear Sehun’s steady heartbeat._

_“Lu, I still have surprise for you.” As he kissed the smaller man on the lips before he turned Luhan to face the balcony and see that the post it notes change to another words._

**_Please, say yes._ **

_Luhan didn’t get it as he was about to turn to ask Sehun when he sees no one behind him anymore. Instead, he saw Sehun on his knees, holding out a beautiful Cartier ring in front of him._

_“Lu, baby. You’re my favorite. My favorite pair of eyes to look into. My favorite name to see on my phone or in television. My favorite way to spend my day and even my night. My favorite laugh to listen to. yY favorite place to go to when my mind searches for peace. My favorite person to be in love with over again. You are my favorite everything, Luhan. How I wish I could explain your lovely eyes and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every time I’m with you, I feel so complete. So, let me ask you the question I’ve been wanting to ask ever since you’ve become mine. Will you let me, Oh Sehun to be part of your life as eternity permits us?”_

_Sehun smiled at him. Not minding that he has been kneeling for minutes now and he hasn’t calmed down from crying. How can a man like Oh Sehun, loves a man like him?_

_“Sehunnie, do you know that I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. Like my choices, my heartbreaks, my regret? Everything. And when we’re together, my past seems worth it. Because if I had done one thing differently, I might never have you. And that scares me. So, to answer your question. Yes, a million times yes. I want to be with you as eternity permits us.” Luhan waved his hand and Sehun took it to wear the ring he’d been meaning to give to Luhan since their 1 st year together._

_It took one look_

_Then forever laid out in front of me_

_One smile then I died_

_Only to be revived by you…_

 

The wedding hall is filled with celebrities, friends and family of Sehun and Luhan. This is the day they’re waiting for. The day they will be officially be with one another. They are both excited that one cannot contain the feelings they have whenever they were guested in shows to talk about their upcoming wedding.

The ceremony started. All eyes are on Sehun walking down to the altar to wait for his Luhan as the music beautifully ringing throughout the hall. Sehun see Kyungsoo on the stage just right the altar, the sought-after singer, singing his heart out for them. He stands nervously, waiting for his beloved to walk down the aisle and be with him for eternity.

Luhan inhaled a deep breath. Calming his nerves before he faints while walking. He didn’t want that. He wants to get married with Sehun. The guy who waited 8 years to be with him. The door in the wedding hall opens, a flash of lights blinding him for seconds.

 

He meets the eyes of Sehun who is waiting for him patiently on the other end like what he did for the past years. He wanted to run, he wanted to say his vows and love that man with all his heart. He wanted to show the world that Sehun is his to begin and will be forever his. He saw the man perfectly made for him when he didn’t what he did to deserve him.

 

_There I was_

_Thought I had everything figured out_

_Goes to show just how much I know_

_Bout the way life plays out…_

_I take one step away_

_Then I find myself coming back to you_

_My one and only, one and only you… oooh._

“Luhan, when I saw you come down that aisle, I saw everything; my future, the beautiful father of my children in the future—that was the rest of my life right there, my partner for life, my miracle. You are my number one priority from then until now. My happily ever after is in front of me right now, because sometimes you just watch that on television, in the cinema, but to have that in real life, is overwhelming. Eight years was super challenging.” Luhan started to cry when he saw how teary-eyed Sehun is while reading his vows.

 

“Stepping into your business was something very new to me even though I’m a director. It’s not about the material things, its not about what you got, it’s the love. It makes me so rich. It makes me so alive. God has really blessed me with you. I’m gonna be holding your hand now as we start the next eight years forever. I don’t say this in public, we only do this in private, but I love you Luhan!”

 

The people laughed while crying as Luhan’s the worst. “The best has just begun. And just like the first time I met you, and you said to me, God Bless you, and I’m here to say now, thank you God for blessing me with him.”

 

Then Sehun stared at him lovingly while saying, “I love you so much. I will protect you and I will do my best to give you the love your parents gave you. I love you Luhan.” Sehun’s not better as he tears are streaming down his face.

 

_Now I know_

_That I know not a thing at all_

_Except the fact that I am yours_

_And that you are mine_

_They told me that this wouldn’t be easy_

_And no,_

_I’m not one to complain_

 

Luhan wiped the tears in Sehun’s face before he started his vow. “Sehunnie, as I look back, I couldn’t help but wonder why you never left. Our relationship was never easy. And every time I would ask you, why are you choosing to stay with me? You would simply answer, because I love you.” His voice trembles as he says his vow to Sehun, cause by looking at the man in front of him makes his heart beats fast.

 

But he continued, “For eight years, you’ve fought for your position in my life. And there are times when I would see you get tired. But there was never a time you gave up. I know I’ve not been the best boyfriend for you, but from this day forward, I promise to become the best husband you will ever need. From now on, you are my number one priority.” Thinking the days, he set aside Sehun for his dreams, his heart hurts. He loves this man for all of him.

 

“It has been a long journey my love, and now, we’re finally getting married. It was exactly 8 years ago today when I said yes to be your boyfriend. And then I knew in my heart that you’ll be the same man I would marry to become my husband. Happy Anniversary Sehunnie, and I am excited to finally experience my life with you. We can do whatever we want and there’s no need to drop me home because now, you are my home. I love you Sehun and thank you for giving me your last name. I will love you for eternity.” Luhan finishes his vows, as Sehun wipes his tears. Sehun couldn’t resists but kissed the small man in front of him in his forehead, he wants to feel that Luhan is real.

 

Their love is real and will start from here until eternity.

 

_I take one step away_

_Then I find myself coming back to you_

_My one and only, one and only you…_

_You…_

_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Paul and Toni's lovestory. I really love how patient Paul is!


End file.
